Have Heart, My Dear
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: And so the story goes... of a man who left his heart, troubled with woe. Some may dare, to search the sea, but only one, holds the key. Listen closely, and I will tell, the enduring past, of one man's hell. OneShot, please R&R!


Have Heart, My Dear:.

Disclaimer:. Obviously I'm not brilliant enough to have created the **_fantastic_**

'Pirates of the Caribbean'. However, I am so gifted as to weave together this pathetic little one-shot about the tragedy of a broken heart. How pathetic.

:So, this is my **second** POTC story, and I am going to make an early apology to all readers if it is not entirely creative, or is lacking in the grammar department. Also, I have not quite developed the knack of writing in the POTC style yet, and compared to other fics, this one may seem a little bit more 21st century when it comes to style. Hopefully, you will still be able to enjoy my piece. Oh, and don't forget to help a girl out and **_review_**:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There once was a man, who ambled through life like any other. He sucked in as many breaths as he could manage, and miraculously spat them back out as well. In all aspects of his journey, he kept a strong morale which seemed to bubble over with strength, loyalty, and above all… **compassion**.

However, life did not treat him so kindly at first. In fact, the boy struggled from day to day, while he lived in a family that was torn apart, completely ripped at the seams. Yes, his parents both cared dearly for him, but it was hard to deal amidst the fierce cries of outrage that threatened to rip apart his household. Although the youngster had been watched over, he had never known love.

For many of his childhood years, the boy was lost. He was trapped between what life demanded of him, and what lie ahead, untouched and mysterious. Taking a risk, he left behind the tormented part of his soul, and embarked upon a perilous voyage to find his true self.

His life was almost claimed many times, but finally salvation was found; a new place called to him, waiting to see what magic he would bring.

When he finally reached his destination, only one haunted his dreams; it was that of the girl he had shyly, yet willingly, given his heart to. He knew naught but a name, and the picturesque face that went along with it. Over time, he would learn much more of this beauty.

Soon, days began to pass, and in the blink of an eye, they transformed into weeks, months, and a handful of years. The boyish rogue grew into a hardworking, loveable man. He earned a meager pay, and came to know the genuine meaning of effort.

So, it came as no surprise when this strapping young chap happened upon his fair maiden, with a heart of gold that shined as bright as his own. From a young age, both his very being had somehow summoned them together, mending them as one much like a doctor welds two separate, broken pieces of bone. It seemed as if the two lovers had always co-existed, but destiny had to split them at the beginning, only to prove that their devotion could reconcile them once again.

He was the handsome young man who had secretly captured the hearts of the entire female population in his quiet town; she, the exquisite young lady who had every man under her spell.

The sea beckoned them, in its' wild, torturous ways. The lass was stolen away in the rocky, unbearable waves, while the lad followed soon afterwards.

As a pair, they overcame undeniable forces of evil, facing the dangers of the world with each other. Side by side, they remained loyal and strong, their love growing by the minute. Nothing could break them apart… or so they thought.

The stories change here, traipsing along on many different paths, though they all weave back together in the end. Some say that the girl, well, she was claimed by the wicked ocean. It turned her into a she-devil, a dishonest thing that she had not been before. Others say that another man, shall we say **_pirate_**, stole her heart. Though this is unlikable, for as mentioned before, the two were bound by fate, and it should have taken more than a drunken, dastardly, unhygienic man to claim her that easily.

Whichever you chose to believe, the outcome is the same. That poor boy, he was demolished. Towering waves crashed down on his heartbroken body, the undertow pulling him under, leaving him struggling for breath. Yet, it was not the ocean that had taken him. It was **her**.

The one he had once called his companion, the only person who had actually showed him love, had abandoned him; left him for dead on the shores of defeat. His heart no longer beat with the conviction and strength it once had. Hell, it barely beat at all.

Thus, without a second thought crossing his troubled mind, he slit his chest wide open, letting the warm, burgundy blood spill everywhere. With one swift motion, he wrenched his still-beating heart from its' secure haven beneath his ribcage, and locked away so that the world could no longer see what agony he dealt with.

Only he had the key, and only he had the power to open the chest at will. No one knew where it lay, or where the token to enter it resided. He was finally in control of his emotions, of his life, and most importantly, the sea.

Gathering only those who had proven to be trustworthy, and hopelessly devoted to him, he sunk into the depths of the murky, black waters, leaving behind his love. No one knows what happened to that poor soul, but she is long gone now, merely a memory, wished to be forgotten.

Somewhere, out in the open sea, or perhaps buried beneath the hot, sizzling sand of some unkempt island, lies the chest, concealed from the world. Not a soul dares to find it, afraid of the terrible things that may be unleashed.

Yes, that is the poignant, heartrending story of the infamous Davy…

Oh, I'm sorry.

I meant, **_Will Turner_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so maybe that threw you for a loop… maybe not. In fact, you probably saw it coming from the beginning. And I'm sorry if you are a JE fan, and started reading this all the while thinking that it was another Davy Jones legend, and then realized that it was actually a Will/Elizabeth story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
